istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Trials of the Gifted: Test of Wit
Steps *Call back in town and go to the Assessor of Wit there. *Trade your Riddle Token for the answer to the first riddle, then return to the Assessor of Wit. :You will receive a note item with a different riddle and a Riddle Token for each riddle you must answer. For the riddles and answers see the "Riddles and Answers" section below. *Trade your Riddle Token for the answer to the second riddle, then return to the Assessor of Wit. :You'll receive another Riddle Token and another riddle. *Trade your Riddle Token for the answer to the third riddle, then return to the Assessor of Wit. :You'll receive another Riddle Token and another riddle. Rewards Riddles and Answers First Riddles *Riddle of Night ::Without signal, flag or call, at night we come to play. And though we do not flee at all, at dawn we go away :The answer to this riddle would be the Star. They come out at night, but during daylight they (mostly) cannot be seen. *Riddle of Silver ::If man carried my burden, he would break his back; I am not rich, but I leave silver in my track. :The answer to this riddle would be the Snail. A man carrying his "home" would break his back, and a snail leaves a silvery trail in its track. *Riddle of Teeth ::I am no fearsome beast, but my thin teeth are bared; I can't befriend the bald, but find love with the haired. :The answer to this riddle is the Comb. A comb has many thin teeth, but is no friend of the bald and loved by those with hair. Second Riddles *Riddle of the Search ::I walked and walked, and at last I got it; I didn't want it, so I stopped and looked for it; When I found it, I threw it away. :The answer to this riddle is the Thorn. If you walk and walk and get a thorn in your foot, you wouldn't want it. You'll look for it, and when found you would throw it away. *Riddle of Holes ::You would not think that one like me, with holes all riddled through; Would keep water within my bounds; It's strange, but yes, I do. :The answer to this riddle is the Sponge. *Riddle of the Dancer ::Throughout the day, across the floor; With my lady I dance; Yet this is naught but humble work; I've no thought of romance. :The answer to this riddle is the Broom. Third Riddles *Riddle of the Cow ::Though my cow has long since died, I beat her to this day. The loud report she gives in turn scares birds and beasts away. :The answer to this riddle is the Drum, which traditionally is made from the hide of an animal such as a cow. *Riddle of Flight ::It flies without wings, drops without fear, but held in warm hands, it will soon disappear. :The answer to this riddle is the Snowflake. *Riddle of Eyes ::Flat as a leaf; Round as a ring; Has two small eyes; But can't see a thing :The answer to this riddle is Button Category:Quests Category:New Trismus